7 Demigods Answer the Call
by Jedi bel Grande
Summary: This is a few years after the war with the titans and It's about seven demigods obviously named Alice, Zane, Luna, Gale, Heath, Lia, and Seth, who are running for their lives from the titans who have redeclared war, this is set up like it's a recording.
1. Prologue or Intro, whatever

**Prologue**

_Everyone_

[Is it on?]

[I think so…]

[Yep, it is…]

[…Gale?]

[G: Yea?]

[You start it.]

"Kay'. Well hello world!…or random people listening to this, I don't really care which."

"Fine, I'll do it…"

"Thank you, Alice!"

"Um, hi I'm Alice, and nimrod back there was Gale. Alright, well we're doing this, all seven of us, because…well, our camp, there was this HUGE explosion, and now we're all running for our freaking lives. Gale, the spaz that he is [You are one ,and you know it.], made sure he brought at least one of his tape recorders [G: I brought seven! And extra tapes!]. We're in a small group right now consisting of me, Gale, Luna, Zane, Heath, Seth, and Lia. I'm a daughter of Hecate. Luna is a daughter of Nyx. Gale is a son of Hebe. Zane is a son of Hades. Heath is a son of Nemesis. Seth is a son of Apollo. And Lia is a daughter of Hermes, happy 9-year-old she is [Yes, Lia. You are mentioned.].[…Where should we start?…Oh that's good.] Well, we're going to start when we all were in camp, and when the prophecy began."

"Shouldn't we start?"

"Yes, we should Zane. Thank you for telling me to so something I was _about _to do."

[Z: OW! She hit me!]

[1: That looks like it hurt…]

[2: Ha ha ha! Go Alice!]

[3: She's got good aim, you got to admit.]

[Li: Ha ha! That was loud!]

[G: It was! It was!]

"And your lucky I didn't stab you! Well, on with the story."


	2. Chapter 1: Our Lives Officially Suck

_**Chapter 1: All of our lives officially suck.**_

_Zane_

[Z: Oh, so once I'm hit, I get the honor of speaking?]

[A: Shut up, you piece of crap.]

[Z: Then why am I telling the story?]

[A: …No freaking comment…]

"Well, sorry about that. Alice is indecisive, as she always is [You are, now deal with it.]. Kay' so where did we say this was going to start? Ah, now I remember. Alice, any comments on my behavior before we start…And she's not speaking to me now."

[Shouldn't you be used to it?]

[Z: I am. Thank you Seth.]

[S: Whatever…]

[A: Overly formal nimrod…]

Well, it was morning when Mr. D, and Chiron called the camp meeting.

"We now face a major threat. The Titans, not learning their lesson, have declared war." Mr. D began. "Now, we must send several of you into the face of death. I nominate Perry Johnson."

"Mr. D!" Said one of the campers whose names I didn't know. "_Percy Jackson_ left camp two years ago!"

"Ah, yes…" Mr. D said, scratching his chin. "Now I remember. Well, back to business. Who here will volunteer to risk their lives?" No hands went up. "And if you survive eternal glory awaits." After he said that, tons of hands shot up.

I saw the other kids in my cabin raised their hands. The kids who didn't were either really smart and didn't want to die, or they just weren't paying attention.

I looked around and saw one of the Hermes girls, Lia I think, was playing in the dirt, making shapes with two other campers. Luna, from the Nyx cabin, and Gale, from the Hebe cabin. There was another girl with them, Alice, a Hecate cabin member who just started at camp last week, and two other boys, Seth, from the Apollo cabin, and Heath form the Nemesis cabin, walked over and began talking to Alice [No, I'm not going to describe _any_ of you to avoid injury, Alice can risk her life with that.].

"No one then?" Mr. D said, ignoring all the hands. "Well, I'll just have to pick some unlucky campers…eenie, meenie, miney, Alice." Mr. D continued, pointing to people in turn.

"Huh?" Alice said, with the most insanely scared look on her face. She looked at Mr. D, fear in her blue eyes [Yes, I described you Alice, now get over it…No Luna, It's not because you think I like her.].

Mr. D simply smiled and shrugged, then continued choosing campers.

When he had six down, who were Alice, Luna, Gale, Lia, Seth, and Heath, Mr. D continued speaking.

"As some of you 'Veteran Campers' can see, this is for our Prophecy that the Oracle, Ms. Dare, predicted. It reads:

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_To storm or fire the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the_

_Doors of Death."_

Mr. D finished and clapped his hands, a smile on his face. "Well. Isn't that nice?"

All the kids chosen to do the quest were in shock, looking at each other for support.

"Well, one more…Zane." Mr. D said, pointing to me.

"What? You must be crazy old man." I said, eve though I knew it was dangerous to question a God.

"No, I am not crazy. But I am able to cure insanity." Mr. D said, a smirk on his face.

All of us stared at Mr. D, the man who was practically giving us a death sentence. Lia looked like she was going to fall over from shock. Luna, Gale, Seth, and Heath looked like they were ready to run. And Alice's expression was blank but I heard her mutter, "Yep. I knew it. All of our lives officially suck."


	3. Were all gonna die but I've got a shield

**Chapter 2: We're all going to die, but I've got a shield.**

_Luna_

[Give me the tape recorder you twit.]

[Z: Fine, whatever.]

"Hullo world. Your favorite British, daughter of Nyx here [Like my introduction do you?]. Well, let's see. Where Zane left off we were staring off in shock weren't we? [Didn't mention yourself did you?] Oh yes, I nearly forgot! My name, it's Luna. L-U-N-A. Not L-O-O-N-A, like people in England used to think. Gods, I love the States and their spelling [Oops! Sorry Alice, I need to focus don't I?]. Well, lets continue!"

I looked at Alice, hoping for an idea. An escape route, as she always had ready. But all I saw was a frightened girl who's eyes were wide, and whose blonde 'Emo' hair was flapping all around her in the wind. I looked at everyone else. Lia's braided light brown hair fell over her shoulder, her sapphire eyes were trained on Alice, looking for an answer. Gale's reddish hair that framed his face and the wind blew it into his green eyes, he looked poised to run, but was waiting for a signal. Heath and Seth were avoiding all eye contact, they had the same straight posture. Heath shoulder-length dark brown hair swept around his face as he looked away with his color changing eyes. Seth's light blonde hair was sloppily cut so it had no definite length, he had sapphire eyes, and like Heath, was looking away. Zane was standing a ways off, stiff backed, his black hair longer in the front, and shorter in the back, he was glaring at Mr. D, and anger in his tone as he spoke.

"C-Can we go?" Lia whispered to me and Gale.

Alice answered her with a quiet shake of her head, then leaned over and replied, "Wait till Mr. D dismisses everyone, he'll keep us here. You'll see."

Mr. D did exactly that, and called us all up.

He looked at all of us in turn, and smirked when he was done. "Well, maybe you should head inside. The Smiths of Poseidon and Hephaestus made some things for this."

Mr. D turned and one by one we followed him inside. In the living room a couple of satyrs were watching the nature channel, they waved to us and went back to the show. We passed a window by the stair and saw camp director Chiron, he also waved to us, and watched as we continued up the stairs.

When we reached the second floor Mr. D continued, he stopped when we reached a distinct square that stood out from the rest of the ceiling, from which a length of rope was dangling.

Mr. D motioned for Seth, who opened the path to the attic.

We climbed the dusty ladder that fell, and were met by a yell.

"Ah! Don't just come in like that!"

I looked up to see our camp's oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, going through piles of what looked like office supplies and other small household objects. Her curly red hair moved position to fall over her shoulders as she stepped back in fright and shock.

"Ah. Miss Dare, I'm here to give those," He pointed to the things on the table, then waved his hand in direction to us. "To our half-bloods who will be going on the quest that your prophecy predicted."

Rachel relaxed and nodded, she then stepped to the side, allowing Mr. D and us passage to the table. Mr. D waved us forward and Alice took the lead, followed by Zane, Lia, Gale, Heath, Seth, then me. I picked up a capped blue pen and turned it around in my hands until I heard someone yell 'Whoa'. I turned to see Alice holding a shield made of several different metals that only a few I recognized such as: Celestial Bronze, Obsidian, and Steel. She smiled and turned it over in her hands, observing the intricate designs that I'd just now noticed.

The designs were like writing, but were more like pictures. Symbols of power for all of the Gods. The images changed every so often, to show all symbols of power. Whatever the designs were made of, I'd never seen or heard of. The substance that created them changed colors. One moment red, another green, then black, then silver.

Alice slid it on her arm, and smiled wider. She turned her arm so the shield caught the light. Then she said one of the most entertaining, but extremely stupid things:

"We're all going to die, but I've got a shield."

Lia cracked up at that and nearly dropped what she was holding. But as it slipped away from her hand I noticed it changed into a long rope with silver pointed ends. The rope looked as though it had been threaded from gold. She tugged on it, turning it into a necklace that was made of silver and gold geometric shapes.

While that had happened I had uncapped my pen, revealing a long, thin, celestial bronze sword that reminded me of a rapier.

Zane had a long, black sword that was made of what I recognized as Obsidian.

Heath had dual swords that were made of the same material as mine.

Gale had a tall shield that looked as if it was made up of four sections. There was a circle embedded in the center. It wasn't near as intricate as Alice's, but was still pretty nice.

Seth had a set of arrows and a bow. The arrows were tipped with celestial bronze and steel.

Mr. D clapped and smirked at us. "Well, now that you have your weapons, you have three days to prepare. Good luck."


End file.
